villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vrak
Prince Vrak is one of the most powerful enemies the Mega Rangers have faced throughout Power Rangers Megaforce and Power Rangers Super Megaforce. He is the main antagonist of Power Rangers Megaforce and a major antagonist in Power Rangers Super Megaforce. He is the younger brother of Prince Vekar and the second son of Emperor Mavro, thus being one of the three members of the alien royal family. He serves Admiral Malkor and Prince Vekar and shares his rank as their second-in-command with Creepox and Damaras. Despite this, however, he is proven to be stronger than both of them respectively. His main role is as an intermediary and tactician to the many villainous military he is affiliated with. Vrak is a high-ranking member of both the Warstar and the Armada. He was voiced by Jason Hood. Biography Royal Heritage Born into extraterrestrial royalty, Vrak is the son of Emperor Mavro himself and younger brother of Prince Vekar. Due to being the competent of the two sons, Vrak is Mavro's favorite son. Despite this, he is still 2nd in line to the throne while Vekar 1st due to being older, a similar concept to medieval heredity. The two brothers often competed for their father's favor, which Vrak usually won. They own the Aurora Box, a powerful box which can supercharge any monster. At some point in his life, Vrak was working on a Powermid. He only needed one ingredient left to complete it, which was to harvest the energies emitted from an intense storm. Despite not being able to get the weather to cooperate, he still kept the Powermid just in case an opportunity to use it showed up. Between these events, Drill Horn and Tresnag became Vrak's servants. They may have been assigned to Vrak by his father or simply hand-picked by Vrak before he mostly left the Armada to work on his own. Joining Warstar and Invasion of Earth Eventually, Vrak joined the Insectoid ranks as Warstar selected Earth as its next target. He took the Aurora Box and the Powermid with him. He presented them as the most prized relics of his family, which became weapons of Warstar and, through a combination of his competence, royal offerings and highly influence at Warstar, he rose to second-in-command of the Insectoids alongside Creepox, serving directly under the all-powerful Admiral Malkor. Vrak first encountered the Mega Rangers in his Earth Armor. He tested the Rangers with Loogies to test their fighting skills. Seeing how the Rangers defeated the Loogies with ease, Vrak left the scene. During his next encounter with the Power Rangers, Vrak deals with them personally while Dizchord plays his music to annoy the world and to supercharge the Loogies. When Dizchord was defeated, Vrak retreated. Vrak incites Creepox to confront face-to-face with the Red Ranger. Vrak appears in his Earth Armor and bears witness to the destruction of Creepox. Vrak calls Creepox a fool, but ponders that he can still be used one final time and calls his Zombats to make Creepox huge. But Creepox is destroyed by the Rangers. Toxic Mutant Alliance Creepox's death proved a great and major loss to Warstar, severely crippling the Insectoids and making Admiral Malkor realize that assigning Insectoids to conquer Earth would no longer be effective due to the growing strength of the Mega Rangers and that this invasion required more serious measures. Thus, on Malkor's order, Vrak then forged a coalition with Bigs and Bluefur so that Warstar and the Toxic Beasts could join forces and topple humanity together. However, Vrak secretly intended to secure the planet under his own rule. To do so, he leads the lesser Toxic Beasts in order to use them to his own ends and hires many of them to sic against the Mega Rangers without reporting to Malkor and, on occasion, without doing so to Bigs and Bluefur as well. When Vrak heard about Robo Knight, he came up with a plan to capture Robo Knight and bend him to his will. Finding a perfect monster to capture Robo Knight, Vrak summoned Psychotick to capture him. When Robo Knight was captured, Robo Knight was placed in a cage to drain him of his energies. During Robo Knight's final moments, the Rangers arrived to free him. Eventually Robo Knight escaped by transmitting his energies drained to the tick back to his power cell and defeated Vrak and Psychotick. Outmatched, Vrak retreated. Overhearing about the Power Rangers talking about the Wild Sword while examining an insect, Vrak embarked on a quest to claim the Wild Sword from the Black Mountains. He sent Distractor to distract the Power Rangers. Finding out the Wild Sword is protected by a force field, Vrak tricked the Rangers into retrieving it. Vrak proceeded to test it's power on a city, and the Rangers clashed for control. After discovering that the Wild Sword would only obey the Rangers, Troy risked his life to claim it. Failing to hold on to it's power, the power of the Wild Sword was transferred to Troy. After a last ditch effort to defeat the Rangers, Vrak teleported away after proving no match against his enhanced foes and left Distractor and his minions to finish them, but to no avail. Sometime later, Vrak resorted to lend Bigs and Bluefur the Aurora Box. He had it tested on the Dream Snatcher. Although Dream Snatcher was defeated. Bigs and Bluefur would once again use the Aurora Box in their next plot. Establishing An Army of His Own Some time after the deaths of Bigs and Bluefur, Vrak established his personal base. He placed his first creation, Metal Alice, in command. During Malkor's absence as he was busy powering up in his cocoon, Vrak saw an opportunity to usurp Malkor's power and to prove his worth to his family as they were starting to see him as disgraceful. Metal Alice orchestrated three onslaughts: the first involving Rotox and his upgraded state, Rotox DX, the second with Robot-1C0 to study human emotions in order to cripple the Rangers, and the third by having Metal Alice personally derailing train stations to throw humanity into chaos, but failed as the Power Rangers thwarted all of their plans. Apparent Death When Malkor awakened from his cocoon, Vrak participated in the invasion of Earth. His role was to land the Warstar Spaceship, annihilating Harwood County while truly intending to crash onto Malkor and the Rangers. Before the Warstar Spaceship crashed to Earth, the Rangers managed to blast Malkor using the Ultra Gosei Great Megazord to the ship, causing an explosion whose ensuing flames consumed both. The two were presumed dead by both the The Armada and the Mega Rangers. Cyborg Resurrection Sometime after the Power Rangers defeated the Insectoids, Metal Alice visited the wreckage site of Admiral Malkor's Warstar Spaceship and found Vrak's body. Realizing that Vrak's mind could be salvaged, she took his body to their underwater lair to be revived as a cyborg. As a side effect, Vrak had little to no memory of who he was as his mind was still adjusting to being a cyborg. Metal Alice then reintroduced Vrak to the Rangers, much to their shock. Vrak took on the Rangers, easily beating them. Then Vrak threatened to destroy a skyscraper full of people if they continued fighting. Suddenly Vrak malfunctioned causing Metal Alice to take him back to their lair, but not before firing the missile. The Rangers managed to stop the missile in the nick of time. During his repairs, a mysterious figure appeared introducing himself as a The Messenger of the approaching Armada. After Vrak's repairs, Vrak, Metal Alice, and the Messenger led an assault on the rangers. The Messenger fought Troy while Metal Alice battled Robo Knight and Vrak took on the rest. However the Rangers managed to push them back, forcing the trio to retreat. Back in the underwater lair, the Messenger had Metal Alice show past clips to Vrak to speed up his mind adjusting to his new body. Now with his memory fully restored, Vrak assaults the Rangers stating that it will be their final duel and the end of Earth's resistance. Although Vrak was clearly capable of destroying the Rangers, Vrak wanted them to suffer while watching Earth get taken over by the Armada so he teleported back to his lair. At the same time, the Armada entered the Solar System. The next day, Vrak led another assault against the Power Rangers. Before entering the battle personally, Vrak had Loogies and three Rotox models attack the Rangers which were easily defeated. Then Vrak makes his appearance and fights the Rangers, managing to disable their Morphers when they used the Ultra Dynamic Strike. Then the Messenger appeared to finish the Rangers off with a powerful energy beam. Robo Knight then used his internal power to restore his Morpher and fired an attack to counter the Messenger's attack and used the last of his power to restore the Rangers' morphers. With their powers restored, the Rangers used the Ultra Dynamic Strikes and Robo Knight's Vulcan Cannon to defeat the Messenger. After that Metal Alice arrived to the scene. Drained of his energies, Metal Alice pushed him out of the way to defeat the Rangers but she malfunctioned when Troy slashed her at her weak spot and exploded but survives briefly. Vrak listens the dying Messenger and fled because the Armada mistook as an enemy and leaves Metal Alice exploded. At the same time the Armada arrived at Earth. At the point in Super Megaforce, Vekar finds a weapon that Vrak has never finished and to use it to destroy the Rangers with one of his monsters Sirjinkor. But the weapon and his commander are destroyed by the Rangers. Final Battle and Death Vrak returns after Vekar's death, thanks the Rangers for having destroyed his older brother to make him the only heir to the throne of his father, the Emperor Mavro. He starts his final attack kidnapped Orion and using his powers to destroy the Earth, reprogramming Robo Knight to fight the Rangers with his two commanders Tresnag and Drill Horn. But Vrak unrestimates the Rangers once again, that results Tresnag and Drill Horn are destroyed, and Troy (the Red Ranger) saves Robo Knight. Vrak continues his plan and destroyed Robo Knight in order to make the Rangers truly suffer. In a last conflict, Vrak is finally killed by Troy, avenging Robot Knight and following Vrak's death, his drills disappeared, ending Vrak's threat to the Earth for good. Personality Vrak himself is portrayed as villainous, calculating, manipulative, sadistic, and intelligent, as he is seen coming up with complex plans to take over Earth and having access to advanced technology. Before taking over planets such as Earth, Vrak believes that he should study the planet before starting an invasion. If there are lifeforms on a planet, he would rather turn them into minions rather than exterminate them. Additionally if there are other evil forces, Vrak would recruit them. Before appearing to them Vrak would appear in a different form, as seen as when Vrak recruited the Toxic Beasts. Along with the fact that he is ruthless, he is also arrogant and egotistical, seeing himself as the perfect life form, and therefore makes him better than everybody else. He has been known to brag about himself especially in battle. He is also inherently traitorous, as while he does prefer to recruit his allies, he will dispose of them himself or leave them to their fates if he sees that their purpose has served enough. Powers and Abilities Being the true main antagonist of Megaforce, he is most likely the most powerful villain in the series. He possesses far greater strength and power than the Insectoids, Toxic Mutants, and The Robots combined! He also possesses many abilities such as: *Vrak has the ability to make the monsters-of-the-day grow using specialty creatures called "Zombats". *Energy Blasts *Teleportation *Shape-shifting *Healing powers *Strength *Durability Forms Throughout his time battling the Mega Rangers, Vrak changes his form several times. Warstar Agent Vrak first appears to the Rangers as an agent of the Warstar aliens. This is the form he uses the most at first, especially when around Malkor and/or Creepox in the Warstar Spaceship. It is both tree hopper-themed and comet-themed. He is armed with a lance, and he can fire an energy blast with his hand. Earth Armor Vrak's Earth Armor form is an evolved fighting form reminiscent of the toxic beasts. It is used to battles with the Mega Rangers on Earth, and also around the Toxic Beasts, because he's the intermediary between Malkor and the Beasts. It's Chupacabra-themed. Cyborg Cyborg Vrak is the result of Metal Alice's diabolical machinations. She rebuilds him in this form, after he was presumably killed in the Warstar Ship's wreckage, he initially had amnesia at the beginning, but he regained his memories over time. Prince Vrak Vrak's true form, which he reveals to the Rangers in Super Megaforce. In this form, he wields a sword with a hilt that resembles his chest armor. He can also fly with the wings on his back. It is angel and demon-themed. Gallery Prince Vrak.jpg VrakDeath.png|Vrak's death. Vrak, Metal Alice and Messenger.jpg|Vrak, Metal Alice, and Messenger. Vrak and Beezara.jpg|Vrak and Beezara Vrak and Psychotick.jpg|Vrak and Psychotick Vrak (Ep. 17).jpg|Vrak noticing Metal Alice's presence. Vrak with Metal Alice.jpg|Vrak with Metal Alice Admiral Malkor, Creepox and Vrak.jpg|Vrak, Creepox, and Admiral Malkor Noah, Gia and Jake vs. Vrak.jpg|Vrak vs. Noah, Gia, and Jake Vrak with 1 Zombat.jpg|Vrak with a Zombat Vrak with Zombats.jpg|Vrak with more Zombats Vrak's Right Side.jpg|Vrak watching the battle. Vrak Speaks with Metal Alice..jpg|Vrak speaking with Metal Alice. Vrak is injured..jpg|Vrak injured. Vrak unleashes power.gif Vrak deflects attack.gif Vrak in his true form.jpg See also *Brajira of the Messiah Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Summoners Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Power Hungry Category:Siblings Category:Brainwashers Category:Dark Forms Category:Kidnapper Category:Supremacists Category:Xenophobes Category:Mongers Category:Pure Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Right-Hand Category:Deceased Category:Oppressors Category:Sophisticated Category:Revived Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Supervillains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Sadists Category:Tokusatsu Category:Strategic Category:Warlords Category:Traitor